Oddity
by Arreku97
Summary: Meow; a Betelgeusian, who never really felt at home no matter where he went. Can he ignore his past woe on Planet Betelgeuse? Or will it overshadow his new found aspiration to find a new place to call home?


_**Oddity: Chapter One**_

_**Transparency**_

* * *

><p>Space.<p>

A place in which the vast exploration is never reached, countless discoveries are made per day, and a place where a certain crew can hunt for unregistered aliens...

A certain crew led by a man named, _Space Dandy. _A man's who lust for boobies was never matched by nearly anyone, his greed for wealth insurmountable, and his crew always loyal...

Yet, his crew only consisted of _two _members. Two members, in which; _not every space captain would jump for these two to join their crew..._

QT, a small robot; who unfortunately due to the harsh grip of time, _was outdated... _Yet, he was never the one to admit it. And if anybody would ask or infer anything similar to it, he would usually take _great _offense.

However, QT was still quite handy. With a bit of research, he found many unregistered alien species that the crew managed to capture. He was constantly trying to overcome his outdated handicaps and take in fresh data, day in and day out. It was the only thing that could quench his thirst of knowledge.

The second member; _Meow, _was a _Betelgeusian. _Yet, Dandy would usually just refer to him as _cat, _or _furball. _He never really cared enough through Meow's protests and interjections to ever correct himself.

Meow, was a lazy, manga reading, technology dependent, video gaming ramen connoisseur. Dandy wasn't sure why he still kept the Betelgeusian on his ship, he always thought that Meow had contributed literally nothing; nor brought anything useful to the table.

Dandy would almost always criticize the Betelgeusian, as he thought that Meow only took up space, at their food, and made a mess of a perfectly good room.

To be honest, Meow himself wasn't even sure why he was still on the _Aloha Oe..._

Not because he _did not _enjoy being a bounty hunter, or his living conditions on this ship... But he felt as if he were...

_An outcast._

Truthfully, the only reason Meow _had _joined Dandy, was so that he _would not _have to return to the planet Betelgeuse.

That damned planet that he felt he could _never truly _escape from; the planet that _haunted _his dream world, _and in general; _ _following his each and every step..._

A place where he couldn't escape the _disappointed _gazes from his family... A place where he _never had truly felt at home..._

Though, his family said they were proud of him on his visit there with gleeful grins; _he knew that simply wasn't true._

The disappointment in his father's eyes, knowing that his _eldest son _was not going to inherit the _metal working business _that the family owned for ages...

He remembered how much hope there was previously, in his father's eyes; _hoping his son had returned to finally take the business over..._

But that simply wasn't going to be the case...

He really never had any intention of taking over the business in his whole life; even as a kid, he knew his heart was never going _to be truly into it._

He truly did wish that he would be able to fulfill his father's wishes, and take over the metal working company; but he just never felt as if he were eligible nor willing to take such a position...

He felt guilty and remorse for when he first told his father and mother that he was going to be going in his own separate ways, and going on to pursue his own path. Though, they were proud of him; they couldn't help but feel disappointed that their eldest son was not going to fulfill the family's legacy.

Even on the Aloha Oe, Meow _still _felt out of place... It never seemed like he was doing _anything _correctly, nor truly focusing on _one _single goal...

He remembered how at first; _he clung to the hope that this ship was indeed his home... _But to put simply, _it wasn't._

Though, _the ship still didn't feel like home; _he had met two close friends while embarking upon this ship.

Sure, Dandy would hassle the Betelguesian; calling him a cat, useless, and so forth. But, he knew that was _for fun; _Dandy, QT, and Meow had all bonded over time and many bounty chases on the Aloha Oe.

Maybe, _one day; _he would find a place where he truly felt _secure... _As if his life would be locked in position on this one single point, _this point where he would call home..._

Yet; after many travels, many destinations, and _an infinite amount of other species encountered; _nothing seemed right...

Here he sat, in the main room; of the Aloha Oe... Laying on the couch, on his stomach; with his head plastered upon a pillow, and his arms reaching out to continue a secured grip on his mobile device.

Mindlessly surfing _Twitter _on his phone, Meow gazed at the glowing screen and began to import all of the fresh information...

He read a few of the current trends, and a few memes that attempted humor; but in Meow's eyes, _failed._

Dandy, had left for his room a few minutes ago; a _haven _in which _he spent most of his time nowadays..._

QT, was roaming around; cleaning multiple surfaces, objects, items, and just the floor in general.

QT suddenly made his appearance known, as he came to dust off the coffee table besides Meow.

"Hey." The petite robot spoke up, as he began to swiftly dust off each spec of dirt that made it's presence known upon the table.

"Oh. Hey QT." Meow said forlornly, as he continued his gaze on his phone. Not bothering to look towards the small robot beside him.

"Read anything... _Interesting?" _QT asked curiously, hoping somewhat that there would be a small amount of_ new found data _to soak in.

"No... not really. Just people complaining about their lives, and jobs. Pretty typical stuff." Meow grumbled, as he continued to swipe the screen of his phone in hope to find something new.

"Hm." QT replied calmly, as he continued to hastily dust off the space surrounding Meow. He narrowed his eyes, as a thought hit him.

"_Hey Meow." _He spoke up with his interest piqued, as he continued to clean the _Aloha Oe. _

"What's up?" Meow replied nearly instantly, a slight hint of care in his tone; as he realized QT had something important to say or ask.

"Why do you hate _Planet Betelgeuse, _so much? Though, we repeated the same day constantly; _it still _seemed like a nice place." QT piqued up curiously, as he looked towards his Betelgeusian friend. Who now, had his gaze focused on his petite robot companion.

"There's _a lot _of reasons..." Meow spoke with a small amount of woe, as he sat up from his stomach. He set his phone on the small coffee table in front of him, as he looked down towards the ground despairingly. He rested his elbows on his knees, as his hands hung carelessly in the air.

"Well..." QT trailed off nervously, "_can you tell me one, specifically? Like, as long as it's okay..." _The robot asked timidly, careful not to upset the Betelgeusian.

"_I don't know... _I guess... _the people? Yeah, _the people... I don't know, they just aggravate me sometimes. " Meow said lazily with tired eyes, as he tried to avoid the conversation. Though, QT was his close friend; he still was unfamiliar with talking to someone who actually _cared_ about how he felt.

"Hmm..." QT processed the information, "Everyone there seemed _pleasant and friendly. _I don't see what you mean." QT replied in confusion, as his mind wandered to the well being of his Betelgeusian friend.

"Trust me." Meow raised his head, _"If you lived there, you would understand. _It's a depressing ass place, where barely anything happens. Everyone just _walks around like mindless zombies..." _Meow spoke with a woeful frown, as though; _this technically wasn't one of the reasons, _it still was_ somewhat true. _

_"I see..." _QT replied in suspicion, as he realized that Meow was not willing to converse of the _true _reason. He decided to ignore this though, as he figured that if he were to press harder; _it would only drive the Betelgeusian away. _

It was then, that a door opened from the small hallway in the Aloha Oe. As a familiar pompadour strode into the room, bouncing with each and every step. Boots collided and clicked with the floor below, as they eventually halted by QT and Meow.

The figure wore a confident smirk, as he looked in neither Meow, nor QT's direction. He instead, looked in front of him; staring at nothing in particular. Yet, he still wore his self-assured gaze; as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Get your stuff together ladies; _we got a new alien to hunt." _Dandy spoke sternly, as he began to walk towards the cockpit of the _Aloha Oe. _

After he left, QT and Meow gazed at one another wide-eyed in confusion; _as their curiosity was piqued... _

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

_**Hey! :) Thanks for reading! :) I hope you enjoy! I recently started watching Space Dandy again, and pretty much exploded at the shear awesomeness in the show. I think the only reason I stopped watching it was because of the Season 1 break, and I just forgot to check back haha. Anyways, thanks for reading! :) I hope you enjoyed! :D**_


End file.
